lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Arzt
| season_num=Missing Pieces | ep_num=07 | length=02:31 | air_date=December 17, 2007 (Verizon) December 24, 2007 (ABC.com) | characters=Jorge Garcia - Hurley Daniel Dae Kim - Jin Yunjin Kim - Sun Harold Perrineau - Michael | days=7 | writer=Damon Lindelof | director=Jack Bender | productioncode=112 | guests=Daniel Roebuck - Leslie Arzt | transcript=Arzt & Crafts transcript }} is the seventh Lost mobisode. It features Dr. Arzt, Jin, Sun, Hurley and Michael talking on the beach about moving to the caves. Synopsis Sun and Jin are sitting on the beach looking through clothes, discussing Shannon and Boone's relationship. Jin thinks that Shannon and Boone are lovers but Sun corrects him, telling him that they're brother and sister. Jin asks her how she knows, and Sun says that it is just a guess. They are interrupted by Arzt who comes running up to them, asking them if they are moving to the caves. Hurley, who is sitting nearby with Michael, shouts to Arzt and tells him that Sun and Jin don't speak English. Arzt then tells everybody about Jack and his decision to move everyone to the caves. Whilst the others seem to trust in Jack, Arzt tells them that he thinks that Jack could be a nut-case, as he once heard him running through the jungle "crying for his daddy." Arzt then states that he is going to stay put on the beach, but just as he finishes his sentence a loud noise is heard from the jungle and Arzt quickly changes his mind, saying he will move to the caves after all. Trivia General *This is the first mobisode to feature more than two characters with speaking parts. *Even though Arzt says he is moving to the caves, he is still seen with some kind of shelter on the beach as late as day 24. *Jin and Sun are both technically right about Shannon and Boone's relationship. In "Hearts and Minds", we learn that they are actually step-siblings who have slept together. Production notes * The production code/mobisode number for this mobisode is 112, even though it was the seventh one released. * The running time is 02:32. *There is a "making of" article about this mobisode in of Lost: The Official Magazine. Recurring Themes *Jack's leadership is questioned. *Sun slips up and almost reveals to Jin that she can understand English. Continuity errors *Sayid talks to Michael about the move to the caves while Jin is still handcuffed to a piece of large plane wreckage. So Michael should know what Arzt is talking about or Jin should still be handcuffed to the wreckage. Episode References *Dr. Arzt says he was urinating when Jack ran past him in the jungle, chasing his father. *Jin is still wearing his handcuffs. *Jack wants all the survivors to move to the caves. *Hurley will move to the caves. *Sun hasn't yet revealed to Jin that she can speak English. External links * Watch the mobisode on ABC's site * Watch the mobisode on YouTube * Download the mobisode from ABC's site (FLV Player needed) * Mobisode credits de:Arzt and Crafts es:Arzt & Crafts fr:PMx12 it:Arzt & Crafts pl:Arzt and Crafts pt:Arzt and Crafts ru:Арцт и промысел Arzt Category:Episodes